User blog:Rory Daybreak/Trouble While Traveling
Part 5 Hey guys, this is part 5 of my warrior cat back story, it isn't much, since I want to fit most of a well-known story all in one, so i summed up the parts I could remember of what came right before all of that, and put it into this part. Part 4 Pine Clan Daybreak had met most of Pine clan, majority of them didn’t talk to him, I guess you could say he had seen most of them. Icemoon told him stories about the clan, it was rather new according to her. Rory had met Mudsplash, he vaguely remembers the conversation it was brief, and she kept making strange looks at him next to Icemoon, who was also there at the time. Rory and Mud talked for some time, she was a pretty decent cat. Even though he felt a bit suspicious when around her. A few days passed by, Icemoon had seen him walking with a fish in his mouth some place in the forest, near a campsite for two legs where there was a lake splitting the camp in half. She claimed that he had not been at his camp, at least not where she thought it was, and this was true, Rory had been away from his camp near the Darkmoon territory for almost a month now, he had been traveling around searching for somewhere to belong for a while, since it got lonely at his place. Once again she urged him to join Pine clan, in which ended in the same result, a simple “No”. He had bumped into Mudsplash and two of her cats on a hunt once. She gave him a strange glance but greeted him with a big smile and content face. Rory was somewhat confused about this, but was glad that she at least pretended to like him. She asked him, “how has Icemoon been”, which puzzled him. “What do you mean, we don’t really hang out much, and I’m always in a different area usually, even though I’ve been near your territory more than usual.” Rory replied “Well, I would think you would know how she has been since you two are mates after all.” Mud explained. Rory’s eyes showed shock, “We’re not mates…….. Who told you such a thing?” He started to grow angry at the thought, since he never once felt that way towards her. “Why, Icemoon did, she said that you two had met, and after talking for a while decided to be mates, you love each other, that’s what she told me…….” Mud continued. “She said this, you mean she created a rumor about ‘us’……. Is that why you always talked to me a little differently, because I was her so called ‘mate’?” Rory questioned. “Yeah, sorry Rory, I didn’t think she would lie about that, I figured you were actually mates….” Mud explained, “I’m sorry….” “Its……..its okay, I’m not angry at you…. I need to talk to her though, do you know where she is?” Rory asked. “I think she is further back near the outer part of the territory.” Mud answered. “Alright,” Rory answered and ran off in that direction. Mud and the two cats continued on their way. 'Something Unexpected ' Daybreak tracked Icemoon down, he had a talk with her, in which he made it clear he had no intentions to be her mate. She felt sad after this, and insisted that they be friends. So he decided that they could……. to make her stop, she wasn’t that bad, just very persistent and not for him. He tried to explain, but then dropped it fearing it would make things worse. After this, Mudsplash and the rest of Pine clan grew more distant of Rory. Except for one, who came across him one day…..in a very bitter way. He had been along the side of a river, traveling to find his next destination, and to help out any cat in need. He came across a few cats arguing, somewhat playfully so he decided to leave them alone, it wasn’t his business, and they were all from the same clan as far as he could tell. Most likely he knew that a rogue saying something would have no affect what so ever. He came around a bend and toward some trees saw a she cat just resting nearby one of them. He walked over to say hello when she glanced his way, she looked depressed. As he got closer, she growled slightly. “What do you want?” she questioned him in a rude tone. “Just saying hello that’s all.” Rory answered trying to stay nice. “Well you won’t get one back, I’m sick of talking to cats, especially clan cats, I’m a rogue now, I left that stupid Pine Clan a few minutes ago.” She continued. “Well, I’ll assure you I’m no clan cat………. I’m a rogue to, so good luck to you.” Rory tried to walk away. “What’s your name?” She questioned as he kept walking, I know you can hear me quit faking!” She growled at him. “My name……….. It’s Rory…..” He answered “Sounds like a strange name, are you telling me the truth?” She spat. “Yes, now that you’ve asked me, what’s your name?” He tried to change the subject around. “My names Glimmerr.” She said as she started walking towards him. “I have no problem sinking my claws into your weak head, so don’t try anything.” She glared at him while making this remark. “Don’t worry I wasn’t planning on it, and besides I wouldn’t attack for no reason, and you shouldn’t be so hostile right now, I haven’t done anything to you, so don’t start threatening me.” Rory said in a steady voice and narrowed his eyes slightly. “I don’t care, I hate you too!” She yelped as she lunged at him, knocking him to the ground, pinning him and licking her sharp white teeth. 'When She-Cats Get Angry ' “Get off of me Glimmerr! I don’t want to fight!” Rory ordered. “Never, your gonna fight, and your gonna lose, cause you came near me and started acting like your better than me, I’m not stupid!” She hissed. “Could’ve fooled me…” Rory said as he smirked. Glimmerr then clawed him in the face and was about to stab his throat. Rory’s eyes narrowed, and he took his claw and shoved it right where her arm extends from her body, he stabbed her, and in the process they both went neck and neck biting each other’s shoulders, but Rory had her slightly stunned from the wound he inflicted, and turned the tables, he was now on top and when her back hit the ground she let go of his shoulder. Rory pressed off of her and to his feet growling, “See I told you not to mess with me Glimmerr, what’s your problem any way, some anger management is what you need, I recommend you get some, and fast.” He blinked and took a step back, as she got to her feet slowly shaking off the dirt and cringing as she saw her blood on the ground, but she was still going with a burning rage within her eyes. She was so angry and she cursed and spat at him for a long time, until she growled and ran off. She was a character alright. Rory was growing extremely sick and tired of the ignorance, cause that cat was seen by him many other times and she was always getting in the way causing trouble on purpose, she would mess with random cats then try to beat them up until they died in cold blood, Rory had another incomplete fight with her in the woods and on the beach in the month and a half to follow. Bu this time he was pretty stressed between Glimmerr’s shenanigans, and a series of others, he had also almost gotten into a fight with a wolf. Rory hated fighting and never fought to attack, only in defense, and only to attack in defense at times. He tried to avoid trouble, but it always found him or someone around him, it was always nearby. He had talked a fellow wolf friend out of suicide as well, and he felt it harder to cope with all the stress, so he returned to a sunny place full of fields and flowers, which he had visited some time in all of this chaos. 'Another Clan Is Met ' Rory traveled to a very thorny and distant dreary land, its water was discolored, and there were vines everywhere, it was here that he heard of a clan known as Poison ivy Clan, and that they were about to go to war with another clan. He also heard they had already been in war with the clan. This was a lot to take in, but he decided to investigate it. He traveled to find them, but never could. Then one day, Rory was walking hunting for a rabbit, when he came across three she cats in pursuit, they were either on a way to a hunt, or returning from one, but he saw all three coming his way. He was in plain sight, and for some reason didn’t move. One was a beige white color, the other light brown, and the other dark brown. All of them were striped like tigers, and by this time Rory’s pelt had turned a dusty brown color, much like dirt, he figured it was from the dirt, since he rarely could bathe in the river, but his fur had actually changed. The dark brown she cat stared at him, and spoke out, “Who are you and what are you doing on our land!” She was angry. So Rory sat down, and wrapped his tail around his paws, ready to deal with another group of hostile cats, or so he thought. Part 6 Category:Blog posts